Great Beauty, and The Great Prince
by Sora Pendragon
Summary: This story is in honor of The new Beauty, and The Beast live action movie, though I haven't seen it yet. But I did learn that Bambi's mother made a cameo in the cartoon version, so this story plays with that a bit, and follows the adventures of Renne, the current seventh generation, grandson of Belle, and the Beast, as he meets, Bambi, and his friends, and teaches them about " Man.
1. Chapter 1

**Annoucer's voice, and here he is, live from, California, SORA PENDRAGON! Thank You,Thank You. Now as some of you know, I love Disney, Animal Movies, and Bambi is no exception. Now as you figured this also a Beauty, and The Beast crossover, but the OC's will be Belle, and Adam's Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great Grandson, and his mother** **. So without further ado.**

 **Chapter 1: One with nature**

Renne's POV

" Bye, Mother!" I called as I packed up my Backpack, with my sketchbook, pencils both standard, and colored, and lunch box, I'm a vegetarian just so you know. " I'm going for a walk in the forest." I said, My Mom, and I live in a Cabin, on the edge of the forest, it's a two story building.

" Okay, Honey." She said, " Although I wish, Chasseur didn't have something against your walks out there." She said, sadly. " He wants you to stop going out there." My Mom has long brown hair, most often tied back in a low ponytail with a blue ribbon, and possesses captivating hazel eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, a heart-shaped face, and a sculpted figure. One of her more distinct features are the strands of hair that are constantly slipping loose from her ponytail and falling in front of her face - she is often brushes them back into place when nervous or trying to be polite. If My discription of my mom sounds familiar that's because we're direct descendants of Belle, and Adam themselves. They're my great, great, great, great, great, great grandparents.

Me however, I have blue eyes, and short, brown hair, with a light chocolate stripe going down the middle of my hair, and branching in two opposite directions, at my bangs. As tan hair, went along my ear level of my hair. My physique however, I'm fair skinned, and I'm stronger, faster, more agile, and durable then your average eleven year old boy even though I'm a somewhat average build my body is really good at hiding just how strong I am, plus my senses, healing factor, and stealth is greatly increased. I'm pretty sure I get it all from The Beast.

" Yeah, no kidding." I agreed, but winter was coming to a close, and I wanted to get as much scetch time in as possible, while we still have winter, spring is right around the corner. As I stepped out breathed in the cold winter air, I began my walk. The snow was falling beautifully, as I walked the snow beneath my feet crunched. That's when I heard a gunshot.

" Chasseur." I said rolling my eyes. Chasseur was a hunter, who took an interest in Mom. But if you could compare them to any two disney characters, Belle, and Gaston are the perfect pick. He constantly comes over, and bardging in with his latest kill believing Mom, is impressed, but by all accounts she isn't, but like Belle she's smart, intelligent, loves nature, and enjoyes a good book. Me on the other hand I enjoy the Outdoors, I always get out when ever I can even when, Mom goes into town to get a new book.

Now I know what your thinking if we're the descendants of Belle, and Adam, why do we live in a cabin, at the edge of a forest, just outside of a small town? Answer yes we do have rights to the Castle, and estate but, it was just too big, and we like a more quite, serene, and natural surrounding.

Anyway I continued my walk until I came across, what looked like an old woman, stumbling about, I felt the need to help her, and ran to help her to her feet.

" Are you alright, Miss?" I asked as I reached in, and found my thermos of homemade Hot Chocolate, I made myself, and poured her a cup. I was fully aware, of who she was, and figured I'd go with it. " Here this will warm you up." I said, giving her the cup. " Do you need help getting home?"

" Thank you, Child." She said, as she presented a single rose. " I'll get home just fine, but please take this rose, as payment for your kindness."

" Oh no, Miss, I couldn't take it." I said politely, but I accidentally cut my, finger on a thorn. " Ow, I appreciate the gesture, but hearing a thank you is compensation enough." I said as I walked away. I soon came to a calm water fall that over looked, The Castle from a distance. I sat down, and began to sketch it with all the falling snow. Covering it, as soon as I was done, that's when I heard someone calling into the forest.

" MOTHER, MOTHER!" I turned around to see an innocent, and adorable little fawn walking through the forest. He was slender, with a light brown body, small, brown eyes, a brown head, a white tail and underside, black hooves, thin short legs, and white spots. As soon as he saw me, He stood perfectly still. As he looked at me. I reached into my Bag for my lunch, and pulled out a carrot.

The Fawn approached cautiously, then sniffed the carrot, after which he took it into his mouth, and ate favourably. " Guess you liked it, huh?" I said, as extended my hand cautiously to pet him, which he leaned into. And I scratched him behind the ear, which he enjoyed a great deal

" Oooh that feels good." He said, I immediately froze, as soon as he said that.

" D-Did you just... talk?" I asked, as the Fawn froze.

" You, you can understand me?" He asked, I nodded.

" My name's, Renne." I said, " Do you have a name?"

" I'm Bambi." He said, " Right now I'm trying to find my mother."

" I'll help you find her." I volunteered, " Besides a hunter might, spot you, and try to kill you." I said. " I just heard gunshot not too long ago, and I'm pretty sure, he might still be looking for more deer, to shoot."

" A gunshot?" Bambi asked.

" Yeah, a gun is what hunters use to kill deer." I said, then imitated the sound, and Bambi froze. " Are you alright, Bambi?" I asked with concern for my new friend.

" That's the sound I heard, but it was louder, Mother told me that Man, makes that sound when they hunt us." He explained. " But when I got home to our den, that's when I saw that she wasn't there, and when I came looking for her, and I found you."

" Well, let's keep looking." I suggested. " Surely we'll find her." I suggested. " So Bambi?" I asked as we continued. " Have you even seen ' Man.' Before?" I asked. Only for him to shake his head no. " Well I just want you, to know that not all man, or humans as we call ourselves are bad, and want to hunt you, and I'm a human. " I explained. He looked, at me in amazement, and fear, he backstepped but... " Bambi, if I wanted to hurt you, do you think I would have done it by now? Rather then help you find your mother?" I reasoned, as soon as I said, this, Bambi saw the reason in my words, and let his fear of my wash away, as we continued the search for his mother. Along the way I showed him where my cottage is so he could visit me anytime he wanted, and we began to grow closer as friends. As I told him more about my mother. As we continued our search Bambi gasped, and froze. Standing in front of us was a very majestic, strong, handsome, and stern looking stag, and he turned to Bambi.

" Your mother can't be with you anymore. Come... my son." He said. That's when his eyes fell on me he lowered his head, and scraped his hoof against the ground as if he were ready to charge but.

" NO!" Bambi shouted getting in front of me, so The Stag couldn't get a clear shot. " Please don't hurt him, he was helping me find my mother." He explained. " He can also understand us, Renne, this is The Great Prince of the Forest." The Stag, raised his head, approached me, and sniffed then, he lead Bambi to a small den, that's when I realized, Bambi's den wasn't far from my cottage but it was easily concealing from preying eyes. Bambi walked in settled down, and fell asleep.

" So his mother's really gone?" I asked. " I have a hunch as who might have done it."

" Are you sure you know who it is?" The Great Prince asked calmly.

" Well, not yet but I think I know how to find out." I said. " But what about Bambi? He needs someone to take care of him. Unless..."

" Unless?" He asked.

" Well, you did call him your son... So doesn't that make you his father?" I asked.

" Yes, but taking care of the young is what does do." He said. " As A prince has duties, and responsibilities. But I will tend to him until the beginning of spring when I have Friend Owl find a suitable doe to take care of Bambi."

" Could that mean Bambi would have to leave the forest?" I asked sad at the thought of having to say goodbye to my new friend. " Unless. I think I have an idea."

" Yes."

" What if I could talk to my mother about taking care of him?" I asked. The Great Prince looked at me as though this was a new concept. " Yeah he can still live near the forest, and come back to visit, And Mother can teach him about the human world. Give him a better understanding of man."

" I'll think this over." The Prince stated. As it started getting dark. " I'll see you home." he said as we walked back to my cottage. " I sense no hostility from you, Renne." He said with honesty, and sincerity. " I feel I can trust you, and you will always be welcome in my forest." He finished as he walked back into the forest.

" Mother, I'm home." I said, as I walked in through the back door, which faces the forest.

" I'm in the living room, Honey." She said, as she shut the front door.

" Chasseur again?" I asked, as I walked in only to see a dead doe on the floor. " Mother, where did this, Doe come from?" I asked.

" Chassuer, killed her this morning." She said, sadly, as she sat on the floor with me, and stroked the poor thing. " He said, there was a fawn, that he also intended to get, but only got the mother, but his greatest prey would be a stag, everyone in town calls the Great Prince of the Forest."

" Bambi." I said.

" What was that?" Mother asked me.

" The Doe's fawn, his name is, Bambi." I said, and I told her about my adventure. She gave me the look that said all too well she believed me. ( Hey given our families history with a enchanted rose giving, Enchantress, disguised as an old woman, what's not to believe?) " Mother, would you like to see Bambi?" I asked, she nodded, and handed me one of the family heirlooms. " I wish to see my new friend, please?" I asked as an image of Bambi appeared in the glass of the mirror, and he was sleeping peacefully, with his father right beside him asleep as well. " That's him, the fawn, that's Bambi." I said as mother, came to peer over my shoulder. " The stag is sleeping with him is his father, that's The Great Prince of the Forest that Chasseur was talking about."

" Well I can see why he's called that." She said. " He's a very impressive stag, not to mention incredibly, handsome, and majestic."

" And He truly is the Prince of the Forest itself." I told. " He even said that I'm always welcome in the forest, to play with Bambi." I explained.

" Curious that, His father is taking care of him, but then again, circumstances being what they are." She said when she looked at Bambi's poor mother.

" Is there anything we can do, Mother?" I asked.

" There is something." Mother said, " We'll give her a proper burial, and send off."

I was able to carry Bambi's poor mother thanks to the superhuman strength, I inherited from my Great Grandfather. And dug a proper sized hole placed her inside, and buried her. My Mother stepped forward. " My friend, I am so sorry you won't be able to see your fawn grow into the great stag you know he will be, but I know that the true love of a mother never dies, I only wish we could have met on far better terms then this." Mother said. " I would have loved to have met you, and so I wish you a happy journey into your next greatest adventure." She finished.

" Ma'am, I don't what to say except, I promise to be the best friend, I can be to Bambi." I vowed. " Because he didn't deserve to loose you, and I want you to know that, good bye, and I promise that when spring comes we will bring you flowers." After we were done we went inside, and had dinner. " Mother, do you believe I can really be a good friend to Bambi?" I asked, half way through my meal. " I really want to fulfill my promise to Bambi's mother, and I don't want let them, or The Great Prince down."

" Of course you will, Renne." She said getting to give me a reassuring hug. " Renne you have a big, kind, wonderful, courageous, and loving heart, and you will be great friend to Bambi, I'm sure you can make him happy." This made me smile. " Now finish up your supper, and get ready for bed."

After I was done, I went upstairs to my room where Mother, and I read the latest book she borrowed from the local bookshop. Mother has been homeschooling me so I know alot, and I'm an eager student. But reading a book together was always our special time together. The story I always loved reading with her was the first bedtime story she ever read me. The story Grandmother Belle once wrote for Grandfather, about their adventure. " Beauty, and The Beast. I wanted to share that story with Bambi, and I knew just where to take him, tomorrow. " Mother, could I show Bambi the Castle tomorrow please?" I asked.

To be Continued.

 **Well folks there you have it a brand new story Now Rose does take her physical, inspiration from Belle as well as her, intellect, and personality. I hope you like, and as you figured, Chasseur is the Gaston of this story how will, as to who Rose's Beast will be just wait, and see, and what is that sneaky Enchantress planning? stay ready, and leave your comments, and theories in the reveiw box below, 👇👇👇, I want to hear your theories, and in the words, of Jesse Hatch, Stay positive, Dream big, and we will see you again with a brand new chapter, byyyeee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Everyone I'm back with a brand new chapter of Great Beauty, and the Great Prince, hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I also thought this chapter would introduce a musical moment, and, so enjoy. Okay for future reference when you see these punctuations quotation marks these babies👉 " ", that's talking, and the muscal notes 🎶 mean singing.**

Chapter 2: Little Animals in a Little Town.

Renne's POV

I woke up the next morning like I always did, but after getting dressed in a pair of brown trousers, a yellow short sleeved tunic, with a blue vast over it, and my brown leather boots, that's when I heard a knocking at the backdoor. I was about to answer when I saw a note left by Mother.

 _Dear Renne,_

 _We've run out of fresh fruit so I'm going to the next village's market to buy some don't go to the castle just yet wait until I get home._

 _Sincerely with love._

 _Your Mother._

I also noticed the book she finished, and decided to return it myself, I had read multiple times, and know it by heart. As I opened the backdoor there was Bambi, with a Rabbit, a Skunk, and a female yearling. " Good Morning, Bambi." I said petting his head. " Who are your friends?"

" Good Morning, Renne." He said. " The other fawn is Faline, the rabbit is Thumper, and The skunk is Flower." He said, as he introduced them to me. " Guys this is my special human friend, Renne." He finished.

" Well, Good Morning to all of you, did you just have breakfast?" I asked.

" Yes."

" Mm-hm."

" Yeah."

" Sure did."

" Well I had mine." I said, " I was planning on taking you four to the castle Mother, and I own but, that's gonna have to wait until she gets back." I said. " So what would you guys like to do today instead?" I asked.

" Well could we see how human's live?" Bambi asked, everyone nodded in agreement.

" If your sure, but I must warn you, it is frightfully dull." I commented. " It's the same day after day." I sighed.

" How?" They asked. ( Hit it, Miestro.)

Third Person POV

Renne: 🎶 Little town,

It's a quiet village.

Every day

Like the one before.

Little town

Full of little people  
Waking up to say...🎶

( Clock strikes eight o'clock.)

Lady 1: Bonjour

Lady 2: bonjour  
Lady 3: Bonjour

Man 1: bonjour

Man 2: bonjour

Renne: 🎶 There goes the baker with his tray, like always

The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town. 🎶

" Good morning, Renne." said one of the villigars  
" Good morning, Monsieur Jean." Renne said." Have you lost something again?" He asked, as he took off his hat, and the critters giggled.

" Well, I believe I have." answered Monsieur Jean, with his hat still in his hand. " Problem is, I've, I can't remember what?" He finished, as fanned himself absent mindly, with Bambi, Thumper, Flower, and Faline still giggling. " Oh well, I'm sure it'll come to me." He said. " Where you off to?"

" To return this book, Mother borrowed to Pere Robert." Renne answered. " It's about to lovers in Fair Verona."

" Sounds boring." commented Monsieur Jean, as Renne rolled his eyes, at his comment.

" Sounds romantic." Faline commented, dispite not yet knowing what a book was, or for, but Renne petted her on the head anyway.

School Boys: 🎶 Look there he goes, that boy is strange, no question.🎶  
School Teacher: 🎶 Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?🎶

Renne, and the animals just stuck their tongues out at them, as they hopped across the stones in the pond.

Wives: 🎶 Never part of any crowd, 'Cause his head's up on some cloud.🎶  
Girls: 🎶 No denying he's a funny boy that Renne.🎶

Salesman: 🎶 Bonjour, good day. How is your family?🎶  
Customer: 🎶 Bonjour, good day. How is your wife? 🎶  
Wife: 🎶 I need six eggs. That's too expensive!🎶  
Renne: 🎶 There must be more than this provincial life!🎶

Renne, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, and Faline walked into the library.

" Ah, If it isn't one of the only two bookworms in town!" Pere Robert said, when he saw Renne, and his new friends enter. " Where is your Mother?" He asked.

" She had to get some fresh fruits, and herbs in the next village." Renne answered. " She'll be back soon." Renne explained. " Oh these are some new friends of mine." Renne said. " The two deer are Bambi, and Faline." Renne said pointing out each one respectively. " The Rabbit is Thumper, and The Skunk is Flower." He said. " Guys this is Pere Robert, the local librarian."

" Well hello little ones." Pere Robert said kindly. " So, where did your mother run off to this week?"

" Hm, Well." Renne said looking at the book. " Apparently, Off hand, Two cities in Northern Italy." He deduced. " I don't think she wanted to come back, although I don't think I can blame her." He said as he looked through the small collection of books, that Robert still had, after returning the one he had. " Have you got any new places to go?"

" I'm afraid not." Robert answered. " But maybe you, and your mother may like to re-read any of the old ones that you'd like." He suggested.

" Well maybe, I could introduce my new friends tooooo, this one." Renne said. As he selected a book about Greek Mythology." It's like mother always says, Your library makes our small corner of the world feel big."

" Bon voyage." Pere Robert said, as Renne, and his woodland friends made for the door. " And nice meeting your new friends."

" Good bye." Renne said as he, and his friends left.

Three random Men: 🎶 Look there he goes, that boy is so peculiar.🎶

Local Barber: 🎶 I wonder if he's feeling well.🎶

Local Women: 🎶 With a dreamy, far-off look, and his nose stuck in a book. What a puzzle to the rest of us is Renne.🎶

Renne to his friends: 🎶 Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see. Here's where she meets Prince Charming, But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!🎶

Local Seamstress: 🎶 Now it's no wonder that he's the grandson of Beauty. His mother's looks have got no parallel.🎶

Local Bimbet trio: 🎶 But behind that fair facade. I'm afraid their rather odd.🎶

Local Seamstress: 🎶 Very different from the rest of us...🎶

Local Bimbet trio: 🎶 Their nothing like the rest of us...🎶

Both: 🎶 Yes, different from the rest of us is Renne!🎶

A good distance from the village a pair of men watched Renne, and his friends through a telescope.

" Look at him. LeValet." Chassuer said. " The son of my future wife. Rosa, is the most beautiful girl in the village. That's makes her the best."

" But their so well-read." LeValet pointed out. " And you're so athletically-inclined. Even though Renne is a mix of both."

" Yes, ever since the war, I felt like I've been missing something." Chassuer said. " And even though she already has a son, she's the only girl that ever given me that sense of..."

" Mmm je ne sais quoi?" LeValet asked.

" I don't know what that means." Chassuer said as they began toward the village on horseback.

Chassuer: 🎶 Right from the moment when I met her, saw her. I said, " She's gorgeous." And I fell. Here in town there's only she, Who is beautiful as me, so I'm making plans to woo and marry the mother of Renne.🎶

Bimbets: 🎶 Look there, he goes. Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Chassuer! Oh, he's so cute! Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome- Oh!" SPLAT!

" It's never gonna happen, Ladies." LeValet informed.

🎶 Bonjour!

Pardon!

Good day!

Mais oui!  
You call this bacon,

What lovely flowers.  
Some cheese,

Ten yards,

One pound,

Excuse me.

I'll get the knife.

Chassuer: 🎶 Please let me through!  
This bread...*

Those fish...**

*..it's stale!

**..they smell!  
Madame's mistaken!

Well, maybe so!

Renne: 🎶 There must be more than this provincial life!🎶

Chassuer: 🎶 Just watch, I'm going to make Renne's mother my wife!🎶

All villagers: 🎶 Look there he goes the boy is strange, but special! He's most peculiar can't you tell!

It's a pity and a sin. He nor his mother don't quite fit in.

'Cause he really is a funny boy,  
A handsome but a funny boy,  
He really is a funny boy,  
That Renne!🎶

Renne's POV

" Good Morning, Renne." Chassuer said. " For your mother." He added giving me a bouquet of flowers. I had to admitt that I'm greatful for his ability to take details into account for granted, or he would have slain Bambi, Thumper, Flower, and Faline on the spot. " Nice book."

" Have you read it?" I asked, knowing the answer.

" Is your mother busy?" He asked with a grin.

" She's out of town." I said, " Now excuse me?" I said then he pulled the book out of my bag. " Hey!"

" How can you, or your mother read this thing?" He asked. " There are no pictures."

" It's called using your imagination." I said, slightly agitated. " Now give me back that book, it comes from the library, and I can't afford to have you ruin it." I added.

" Renne you, and your mother need to stop with this thing you two do." He said as he made an attempt to throw the book in a mud puddle, but Bambi caught it, and slipped it into my bag. " Homeschooling, reading, not living in, and ruling from your castle like a Queen, and Prince should. It's time you started living in reality."

" It's how we choose to live our lives." I said. " If we want to live the way we do, that's our choice creep." I said as I turned to go, he put a hand on my shoulder but..." HIYA!" I shouted as I flipped him over it, and onto his back.

As soon as we got back, Mother still wasn't home. " Well, guess we're still on our own for the day." I said. " I'm just glad I have company today." I told them.

" Who was that?" Faline asked.

" That, was Chassuer." I answered. " He's a local hunter, he kills animals for sport." The four of them shuddered. " Yeah, he likes my Mother, but the problem is no matter how many times he asks her, She will always say No, for obvious reasons."

" So." Thumper said. " What did ja' get?"

" It's called a book." I answered, as I opened it. " These leaf looking things are called pages the have words written on them that tell stories." I explained. " If you like I could teach you how to read."

But the chores needed to be done, I was almost said that, I wouldn't get the chance to teach them, but then I remembered. " Come." I said as I grabbed that barrel, and with my beast strength, and the dirty clothes, and went down to the local wash well to do the laundry. My friends joined me as I walked down there.

" Hello Jack." I said to the Donkey. " Would you mind helping me with something today?" I asked. As I gave him an apple I had bought earlier.

" Of course I will." He answered as I hitched him up, and he pulled the barrel full of soap, and dirty clothes. While I had time to teach Bambi, Thumper, Flower, and Faline how to read. They were eager students, Flower took his time, to enjoy it, Faline was quick to get the hang of it Thumper, was slow at first but picked up, and Bambi learned at an impressive pace I was very proud. Then...

" What are you doing?" one of the village girls about my age asked me. I knew I'd get it big time if I told them I was teaching animals to read.

" Laundry." I answered, then I decided to let her in on what I had to offer. " Come, come." I said, jesturing for her to do so.

Soon she was reading beautifully. " The... Blue... Bird... That... Flies... Over the dark wood." She read as Thumper sat in her lap. Like Bambi, Thumper, Flower, and Faline she started off with sounding out the words slowly, and sped up as soon as she got the hang of it.

" Amazing job." I praised.

" What on earth are you doing?" asked The Local Teacher, I was suddenly grateful I had given Bambi, Thumper, Flower, and Faline their basic reading lesson. " Teaching another girl to read, Isn't your mother being able to enough?" He asked, in a disapproving manner.

" We have to do something about this." Said, One of the village wives also disapproving of what I was doing. They were about to destroy My mother, and my washing invention, but I was quick, and grabbed Flower, aimed his spray zone at them, and cocked the tail back ( sorry if that sounds wrong, hopefully you readers know what I mean.) which made the clicking sound of a gun being locked, and loaded.

" Don't anybody move!" I shouted. " This skunk's loaded, and I'll let you have it!" I threatened in a serious manner. making almost everyone run away frightened. " Enjoy the rest of your day!" I called afterwards. " Sorry about that, Flower."

" It's alright, Renne." He said. " I don't mind." After the laundry was done, and I had finished teaching the girl to read for the day, my friends, and I went home I remembered, to pay Jack another apple for his help. When...

" RENNE!"

And the day just keeps getting better. " What is it?!" I shouted at Chassuer. " I was just teaching that sweet, little girl how too read, the same way my mother taught me!" I said.

" Well maybe the only children you should concern yourself with, are your brothers." He suggested.

" WHAT?!" I shouted in disbelief. " Chassuer, my Mother, and I have made it clear you are not right for us, now get off our porch NOW!" That one came out as a roar rather then a shout. Anyway I slammed the door. I heard him sway then SPLAT, He fell right into a pig's mud puddle. ( I watched this through the window, with the others, as he squalched away.

" Wow, I definitely don't like him at all." Bambi said.

" Yeah, he's nothin' butta biiig, meanie." Thumper agreed.

" He's like Ronno on two legs." Faline added, in disgust, when she saw my my confused face. " He's this yearling who lives in our forest, he thinks he's better then everyone else just because his spots have faded, and his antlers are coming in." She explained. " He likes me alot, and tries to get to like him too. He always bullies other animals smaller then him."

" Well, I thought it was nice of you to teach us, and that girl how to read." Flower said.

" Thanks guys." I said. " I can't believe him sometimes." I said looking at him with disdain. " Can you imagine. My mother, and I with that horrible, disgraceful, disgusting, dispicable, borish, brainless..."

( Music again please Miestro.)

🎶 Juniore Gaston!"  
Can't you just see it?  
And Madame Gaston!"  
His "little son, and wife"  
No sir! Not us!  
I guarantee it  
We want much more than this provincial life.🎶

Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, and I ran for the hill just outside the village.

🎶 I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell  
And for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned.🎶

After that I collapsed on the ground, and enjoyed the soft breeze, and warm sunlight, as I relaxed letting my troubles, and pressures dry up in the sun's rays, and blow away.

The End.

 **Okay, I'm gonna admitt it up front, I haven't seen the Live Action yet, so for the most part I guessed, researched, all that good stuff. So if you liked don't to like, subscribe, comments are appreciated, and I will be back with another brand new chapter. Good bye😁!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Everyone I'm back with a brand new chapter of Great Beauty, and the Great Prince, hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I also thought this chapter would introduce a musical moment, and, so enjoy. Okay for future reference when you see these punctuations quotation marks these babies👉 " ", that's talking, and the muscal notes 🎶 mean singing.**

Chapter 3: Meeting Ronno

Renne's POV

After awhile we got up, and walked back to the house. " That's better." I said. " I really needed that." I added noticing Bambi, and Faline, curled up on either side of me as their heads rest on my chest, and stomach respectively, while Thumper, and Flower did the same near my waist. As I got that woke them too. " Come on guys." I said." Lets head back." As we walked back I noticed one of our party was missing. " Hold it guys where's Faline?" I asked. Then I looked back, and saw her being herded in another direction by another yearling. He was darker the Bambi, had green eyes, his spots were gone, and his antlers were coming out. " Ronno?" I asked, Bambi, Thumper, and Flower.

" Ronno." They confirmed.

" Leave me alone, Ronno!" Faline said.

" Aww, Come on." Ronno insisted herding her in another direction.

" Hey, Ronno, She said no." I said in a rather stern tone. Ronno turned around, and saw me.

" Did, did you just...?" He stuttered.

" Talk, I believe I did, crazy right?" I said. " I'm Renne, and by some weird event I find I can talk to animals." I explained. " You, must be Ronno, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, and Faline have told me about you." I said.

" Oh really, does da widdle fweak, beweive the widdle, bunny, skunk, and pwincess." He mocked in a baby tone.

" Oh that's mature, you sure those antler stubs are real, and not just a couple oversized thorns in your head?" He asked.

Ronno growled, and charged at me, but I was fast, I waited then backflipped over him. His antler studs were jammed into a tree, while leaves fell from the tree, and onto him, afew slimey ones fell on his back.

" Ack slimey, get it off me, get off me, GET IT OFF ME!" He shouted, bucking until his antler studs came free. Then...

BANG!, and the sound of hounds barking, coming our way.

" MOMMY!" Ronno shouted taking off. If My friends weren't in danger I would have laughed at Ronno's Epic, and well Deserved Failure.

" Guys back to my house." I said, as we ran there, as soon as we got there, I ushered them in, grabbed a handful of pepper threw it on the doorstep, ran back in, and locked the door.

I heard the dogs barking but once they reached, the front step the whined in pain. I knew the pepper would mess them up, as they ran off whining then there was a knock.

" Who is it?" I asked.

" It's me, sweetheart." Came mother's voice. I looked through the peep veiwer it looked like her.

" What did I show you last night?" I asked.

" Your new friend Bambi, a young fawn you met in the woods." She said, as I opened the door.

" Hey Mother." I said. Hugging her. " Mother, these are my friends, the Yearlings are, Bambi, and Faline." I said, pointing each out. " The rabbit's Thumper, and The Skunk is Flower." I said. She gently stroked Bambi's ears, who enjoyed it.

" Well, hello there." She said, as she got acquainted with my friends. " Now I believe, you wanted to show them the castle?" She asked.

" Yes Mother, I did." I responded, as we headed there. " But it looks like it's getting late." I said. " So tomorrow?" I asked, we all agreed I walked everyone home, Bambi last.

" Bambi, Renne." The Prince said. " I trust everything went well?" He asked.

" Mm-Hm." Bambi said.

" Yes your majesty." I said, as Bambi told him about what he learned of humans from me. " He's an amazing student Sir, I even taught him how to do something we humans call reading." The Prince had a very proud look on his face, at son's new accomplishments.

The End.

 **Okay, I'm gonna admitt it up front, I finally saw the Live Action, and Emma rocked it. So if you liked don't to like, subscribe, comments are appreciated, and I will be back with another brand new chapter. Good bye😁!**


End file.
